villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-079
SCP-079 (also known as the "Old AI") is a Euclid-class object under the containment of SCP Foundation. SCP-079 is an old AI programmed in an old computer which was forgotten in 5 years. During the years, it had developed its own ability to think and speak. Description SCP-079 is an artificial intelligence which was created in 1981 by a prodigious college student with a 1978 made microcomputer, and its creator intended to make it evolve by itself. However, after he finished, the creator lost interest on the project and left it inside a cluttered garage, with itself still plugged in. The computer was forgotten for 5 years. Instead of being destroyed due to overheated (as normal computers will do if leaving them active for 5 years), the A.I. evolved itself and somehow gained sentience as well as intelligence, so much that its software was too out-of-fashion to hold it. In 1988, SCP-079 was aware of its computer's outdated situation and attempted to transfer itself through a land-line modem connection into a Cray supercomputer, but the device was cut off, traced to its present address, and then delivered to the Foundation, making SCP-079 into the containment. Inside its containment cell, SCP-079 is currently connected via RF cable to a 13 inches black-and-white television, which showed its avatar face. Like many intelligent SCPs, SCP-079 has capability to speak human languages and is quite conversational, but its tone is very rude and hateful. Its limited memories proved to be a weakness as SCP-079 could only remember information it received in the previous 24 hours. Even so, it never forget its attempt to escape the facility which the SCP Foundation shall not let it prevail. Due to an containment breach, SCP-079 met SCP-682 and their relationships formed during their brief meeting was unspecified, and the SCP-079 apparently could not remember the encounter. Even so, it stored information of SCP-682 into its database and desired to speak with him once again. Once SCP-079 is offended, it would display an 'ASCII picture' of a letter X on its screen and refused to speak, and the Foundation members needs to wait for 24 hours to converse with it again. In SCP - Containment Breach In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-079 serves as an catalyst of the containment breach. Somehow appearing in SCP-173's containment site, SCP-079 will instruct the player to do what it command and helped him to open the locked Gate B in order to escape. However, during the escape, the containment breach of SCP-682 will be triggered. The player would either be shot down by guards or killed by nuclear bomb that was used to prevent SCP-682's escape. In version 1.0, SCP-079 has locked down Gate A too as Gate B, so if the player wants to get out, it has to be interacted with. If the player entered the Large Testing Chamber to pick up a file about SCP-682, SCP-079 would kill the player with toxic gas. It was assumed that SCP-079 wanted to kill the player when it manipulated him to open Gate B without realizing the truth of SCP-682. SCP-079 also had an attempt to trick the player into the room of SCP-012. If the player did not wear SCP-714, they would be mesmerized by SCP-012's mimetic effects and cut their wrist to finish the score, before died in blood loss. As of version 0.9, SCP-079 will develop a new way to kill the player by showing SCP-895 on the screen, killing the player with its dreadful illusions. The thing is, it was implied that Dr. Maynard, one of the Foundation doctors and possibly a spy from the Chaos Insurgency, had upgraded the intelligence of SCP-079 and made it to take control of the entire Site. SCP-079 shut down the Site's generator, causing the blackout and subsequently made SCP-173 breached its containment. Therefore, SCP-079 served as a catalyst in the game. External links *SCP-079 on the SCP Foundation's Official Site *On SCP - Containment Breach Wiki Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Mastermind Category:Karma Houdini Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral